


Emo Feelings

by Nakayuun



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakayuun/pseuds/Nakayuun
Summary: The story related to Takaki's Jumpaper on January 22, 2019.He was asked about the recent incident which made him feeling emo and the answer is related to Inoo.





	Emo Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So despite writing an Okinawa Trip I ended up made another plot..  
> I am sorry.. But please do enjoy this too..  
> Also thank you so much for the comments on my previous work.. I rarely checked my account if I am not in the time for uploading the new ones, so I can not reply asap ..  
> But seriously.. thank you so much ^^

It was during Shizuoka performance when Takaki have mixed up feelings after witnessing a certain event. He finished all preparations for his solo way faster than before, though there isn’t much time anyway. He checked his hair in the mirror, try to fix it little and put on his parfume to give a push of confidence for his solo performance. Feeling nervous creeped out his mind, he decided to close his eyes and took a long deep inhale.

‘It will be alright. I am not alone’

Yes, Takaki relied a lot to his beloved partner. A pianist and bandmate named Inoo Kei who he adored a lot since the first time he watched his piano performance. Hence, when there was a talk about solo song for each member, it doesn’t take too long for Takaki to decide that he want song which has piano and violin instruments. Hoping there will be chance they could be paired up. Luckily enough, they volunteered for being a helper in each other solo. He was thrilled while imagining back how they thought of the same idea for each other solo. He opened his eyes and began to walk near the stage.

Soon after Inoo showed up looking fine -too much fine for Takaki to describe. He was wearing a black shirt wrapped in silver sequin vest for top set while black sequin material perfectly concealed his long legs. He seems to be unaware of Takaki’s presence about fifty meters away besides him. Nor did Takaki has an intention to interrupt him as he was happily observed beautiful figure right before his eyes. Inoo seems to be feeling cold as he began stroking both his palms together and blows some of his breath to remain them warm. Takaki was about to approach Inoo when the staff came ahead of him while carrying a basin which seemed to contain warm water.

“Oh thank you so much. Sorry for troubling you” Inoo said.

He dipped his hand to the warm water. By witnessing those event is enough to send Takaki in shiver and his heart skipped for a bit. He did not think that Inoo’s hand was freezing to the point he needs warm water to stretch his fingers. Who knows that probably he was doing this in routine since first con. The fact that Takaki was not aware of this state made Takaki mad for himself. Inoo is working hard to be doing well for his solo. Inoo’s determination warm his heart.

When Inoo finished dipping his hand, Takaki moves closer to him. They are preparing to enter the stage, so they stand side by side before entering the stage together.

“Hey” said Takaki softly to Inoo

“Hm ?” answer Inoo with curious look.

“Are you alright ?” asked Takaki, concerned with his fingers condition.

Inoo gives him a confused look before answering “Of course”

“Alright then. Good luck” said Takaki, smiling to him.

Inoo lets out crunchy laugh while answering “That should be my line”

Takaki responds to him by giggling ear to ear. Inoo decided that Takaki’s laughter was his favorite expression from the tanned man in front of him. Takaki’s laugh always comes in complete packages. He could notice his joy, cheerful and mirthful in one time and sometimes if he is lucky enough the gentleness is also thoroughly visible, eventhough it is only for special occassion.

_**“Good luck, Takaki”**_ said Inoo in whisper yet enough to be listened by Takaki.

 

They were entering the stage.

The performance started off with piano rythm from Inoo and followed by Takaki’s voice. The synchronization of both Inoo’s piano tone and mellifluous Takaki’s voice resonated perfect beautiful harmony. The song was perfectly done without having any single mistake. Takaki wrapped their performance as the light dim around them.

The concert ended with a blast. The loud cheer from audience filled the concert arena from various angle. All of the members gathered in one point before finally parted away while muttering..

“ We are...... Hey!... Say!... Jump!”

 

* * *

 

It was the day after the final con in Fukuoka when finally Takaki and Inoo spent their time together in hotel room. Luckily, they had the day off after finishing the last concert performance.

Takaki is currently sitting on corner of bed, his back is leaning on the headboard behind him. When Inoo is passing by near to his side, he seized Inoo’s waist. Bringing Inoo to his embrace and join him on bed.  

 “Ouch” hissed Inoo

Takaki pulls him closer to his embrace.

“What’s wrong ?” asked Inoo

“Nothing” answered Takaki, sighing.

“Then .. what is this ?” asked Inoo

“Charging. I am lacking of Inoo Kei’s dose” said Takaki while sniffing Inoo’s nape.

“It’s not fair if you do it like this. I need my Yuya Takaki’s dose too” protest Inoo but actually he doesn’t mind either.

Takaki is always has warm body temperature, inversely comparable to Inoo who is easily getting cold. Takaki’s warmness was easily transferred to Inoo’s body, making him feels warm only with hug and soft touch. Inoo is leaning on the touch, giving Takaki access to trail and sniffling around his nape. Takaki then rested his head on Inoo’s right shoulder, his hand is circling around Inoo’s tummy.

“Say.. I have something to ask” said Takaki

“What is it ?” answered Inoo

“I am aware of it you know.. I know that you need to dipped your hand into warm water before my solo performance.. why didn’t you say anything ?” asked Takaki.

Takaki has been aware by asking indirectly to him regarding his condition back then but Inoo seems doesn’t want to talk about it and brushed the question away.

“Hmm... what should I say then ?” humming Inoo

“About you were being cold and not okay ?” Takaki suggested.

“It’s not a big deal, honestly” said Inoo

The silence creeped out the room for seconds before Inoo continue,

“I was alright.. I just don’t want to make you worried about me right before your solo performance”

“Well.. but at least I can lighten it” said Takaki in confidence and was followed by Inoo’s snort.

“Then what ? you can’t just run straight out from con venue only to buy me hoodie like usual.. we are in the middle of concert” Inoo is trying to relate certain event.

“Hmm... you are right..”

_Inoo remembers it clearly, how Takaki is always concerned about his condition. More like, Takaki is always looking out to him either during rehearsal or concert. There was time when Inoo forgot to bring his coat during rehearsal and he was not in good condition. He didn’t say anything about being cold even to Takaki who sat beside him. Then without saying anything Takaki was out from the venue, he was back while holding paper bag and gave them to Inoo._

_“Here... wear this..” He said to Inoo._

_Inoo was dumbfounded and frowned, he can only muttered “huh”. The other party seems didn’t care about Inoo’s confused look and began to take a seat next to him, plug in his headset to his ear while checking through his phone._

_Thus, when he opened the paper bag, it turns out to be white hoodie. Inoo wanted to kiss him right away but he can’t, obviously. After those event, Takaki always prepared an extra jacket for Inoo so he could lend him when he was getting cold._

“See ? It couldn’t be helped. That’s the only way” insist Inoo

“There should be another way and only can be done by me” assured Takaki

Inoo frowned. He slipped a little from Takaki’s embrace to properly turn his vision to the man who is leaning on his right shoulders. The man moves from his shoulder slightly to properly face him.

“Mind to share ?” asked Inoo, curious.

“To the very least I can do this” said Takaki with smug face.

He let go his hand which previously wrapped tight around Inoo’s tummy. He began to trail along Inoo’s hand until his palm discovered Inoo’s finger and intertwined them to the space between Inoo’s each finger. Inoo lets out a chuckle and smile was written all over his face. Inoo turns the back of his hand, meets Takaki’s palm and do the same as Takaki did before yet it was tighter, as if he wants to infiltrate Takaki;s warmness through his body.

“How is it ? Feels warm already ?” whispered Takaki

“Appreciable. But not fairly enough” muttered Inoo, escaping his gaze to enjoy the touch.

“Presumably difficult to satisfy greedy lover” followed Takaki.

Inoo pulls their intertwined hand together, welcoming Takaki to his embrace. Takaki bring their body deeper to the bed. He was leaning on to the headboard behind him and Inoo’s back was leaning on his chest comfortably. As Inoo feels too comfortable, he lets out yawn. They will be heading back to Tokyo tomorrow morning so they need proper rest before getting back to work.

“Should we sleep ?” asked Takaki soft.

“Yes… I am so tired” answered Inoo

Takaki let go his embrace and was answered by Inoo’s hug after turning to face him properly.

“I do need my Takaki’s dose” said Inoo lazily while nuzzling his nose to Takaki’s neck then give a little peck to Takaki’s neck.  

“Alright.. Alright..” said Takaki while hugging Inoo back.

Inoo let go his embrace then facing Takaki with pouty face.

“Where is my kiss ?” pouted Inoo

Takaki provided him gentle smile before leaning his lip closer to meet Inoo’s lip. They shared passionate kiss to wrap their day.

Takaki wakes up in the morning with Inoo who claimed Takaki as pillow substitute. He always has little agape between his mouth when he sleep. Takaki strokes Inoo’s hair slowly, simply aware for not making a sharp move to wake up the lovely person besides him.

Takaki take his phone on the table beside him. He is checking through the question which has been sent to him to be answered for his Jumpaper. After choosing and type answer for each question, he stumbled to the last one. The question talked about emo feeling he ever had recently. Takaki had deep thought about it. While thinking about possible answer, the latter beside him seems to be asking his attention as he nuzzle to Takaki’s chest. Takaki looked at him fondly. Last night memory is occupying his mind and finally he knows exactly how he should answer the last question.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry since I can only write fluff orz  
> Anyway, I am suck at providing title ;;


End file.
